


The Military Camp of The Freelancers

by KittyCatInBlue



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AI Fragments, F/M, Military Camp AU, Project Freelancer, Red vs. Blue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which every single dead AI and Freelancer turns into a child/teenager in another dimension and sign up for a military camp that sends them back to their dimension.<br/>(Working on the belief that Israel's not fucked up enough to be the only country with military camps ._.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Military Camp of The Freelancers

"Okay children, I hope you know what you got yourself into by signing up to this Military Camp, I'd like you to meet the group of leaders." The man simply called The Director announced turning to the group of children and the teenager standing and staring as a group of six teenager walked up to the stage.

"Introduce yourselves." The Director demanded and the group stiffened "I'm Leader New York, but I'd rather be called York." Said one of the boys, he had a beauty mark from his broken left eye down and a soft smile on his face.

"I'm Leader Connecticut, but I'd prefer you call me C.T" A short, brown haired girl said, her eyes held the lust for revolution and justice "I'm Leader Wyoming, call me only by that name." Said a slightly older teenager with a mustache that didn't look very real.

"He's Leader Maine, he's mute and usually writes out his orders, he prefers the name Maine." York explained as he gestured to a well built teenager that looked like he could break every single one of the others easily.

"I'm Leader South Dakota, Call me South." A girl with blonde hair with pink tips basically growled out the words "I'm Leader North Dakota, South's twin brother, please call me North." Said a boy with blonde hair and a genuine smile.

"Now, we have codenames here, so you'll be given your codename now." Said a man called The Counselor as he walked to the children and touched the only oldest in the rookies team on the head "You will now be known as Beta." He said, smiling at the girl.

"Yes sir." She said, her codename wasn't too far from her real name, which was Beth "You will be Gamma." The consular named a younger boy dressed in all blue.

"You will be Delta." The Consular named a boy dressed in all green with matching green glasses "You will be Theta." He named a boy dressed in both blue and red who held up to his skateboard like his own life.

"You will be Iota." He named a boy dressed in Gold who was hugging a boy who looked just like him only he was dressed in Silver "And you will be Eta." He named the two boys before moving on.

"You will be Simga." He named a boy dressed in all red "And you, Omega." He named another boy dressed in all gray.

Beta, or Beth was dressed in black and was staring at the Leaders, eyeing the group who was staring at all the younger campers. "You will all be named 'Fragments.'" The Consular stated before turning to the group of Leaders "Now, go ahead and pick your own Fragment to lead, two of you will have to take two." He explained before moving to the side and letting the group pick.

"Delta, come with me." York said as the boy walked towards him happily "Theta, you're with me." North said as Theta walked quietly towards him while facing the ground "Iota and Eta, come with me." Said South and the two ran towards her .

Maine merely pointed towards Simga and the boy ran towards him happily as Wyoming smiled at Gamma and Omega who both ran towards him.

"Guess that leaves you for me, Beta." Said C.T as Beta walked towards her "Yes Ma'am." Beta said, her short-ish blonde hair bouncing a bit with every step she made "Don't call me that, tell me a bit about yourself before we start moving, will you?" C.T requested and Beta nodded.

"My real name's Beth, I've done small revolutions and know a bit of martial arts and my sister, who's in the army, taught me a bit about guns, but only basic shit." She said as she got to look at C.T at eye level, only she had to look slightly down, with C.T being shorter.

"I see, revolution huh… Nice, I'll have to keep calling you Beta though, call me Connie, will you?" She asked and Beta smiled "Oh and one more thing, no cussing in camp!" She scolded before playfully smacking the smaller ranked camper on the back of the head.

"Okay, okay! No need to for violence already!" Beta said, chuckling which made Connie laugh, Beta joining her 'Guess I already have a friend.' She thought before Connie started training her.

"So, how are your Fragments?" York asked casually at dinner as he set down with the other Leaders at their table "They're like cockroaches! I can't turn my back on them for a minute before there's a giant mess!" South said, visibly tired and annoyed.

_"He's messy, but ambitious, thinks outside the box a lot, guess that's good."_ Maine wrote down and York hummed "They are quite loud, but they work well, Omega's a hothead and Gamma's a joker, they bicker a lot, but are great fighters." Wyoming said, sipping his cup of tea.

"Theta's nice, he's kind of shy but he's swift and incredibly flexible, he's got a good aim too." North said, taking a bite out of his sandwich "Beta's great, she knows how to attack with knives, swords and guns, she has a great aim too, I think she mentioned something about having a bow back at home and being an archer, what about you and Delta?" Connie asked.

"Delta's really smart, he sticks to protocol and rules and all, but other than that, he's cool." York answered happily.

 

"So, how are your leaders?" Beta awkwardly asked as she set with the Fragments "York's nice, though a bit reckless, he is a great trainer." Said the boy Beta recognized as Delta, it was the first time she heard him talk, his voice was deeper than she expected.

"North's great, he's amazing with the sniper rifle!" Theta jumped before realizing where he was as he sunk into his chair with a giant blush on his face, gaining a chuckle from Beta who ruffled his hair "Seems like they both will have good influences on you two." She said and they both raised an eyebrow.

"You could use some recklessness, Delta and Theta, you surly need the boost to talk to people!" She explained and they both smiled "Maine's strong, very strong, I hope to be as strong as him." Said Sigma "South gets angry easily, it's fun to mess with her." Iota and Eta said at the same time and Beta merely nodded.

"Wyoming has a nice sense of humor!" Gamma said and Omega snarled "They're both fools with a stupid sense of humor." He said rolling his eyes and digging in "What about your leader, Beta?" Theta asked her curiously as all eyes locked on the older girl.

"Connie's great, we have a lot in common and get along great." She said plainly before toying with the curly ends of her hair.

 

"Well, if Beta's so great, why don't we meet her?" South groaned out sarcastically and Connecticut raised an eyebrow at her friend's attitude "That sounds like a great idea!" North said happily and Connecticut shrugged.

"Beta! Come here for a sec, will you?" She called towards the Fragment's table and Beta was quick to obey, taking her sandwich with her as she muttered a 'see ya'll later' before running towards the Leader's table.

"Did you call?" She asked as she approached the group "Yeah, sit down with us, will you?" She asked and Wyoming smiled "Yes, you seem a tad bit old for the Fragments." He added and she shrugged.

"Guess so, The Director was my mother's ex-boyfriend, so he's a bit harsh on me, sent me to the younger group." She explained as she set on the edge of the bench next to her leader.

York whistled quietly "When did they date? 1969?" He asked jokingly causing most of the group to roll their eyes as Maine laughed silently "Nope, before two months." She explained and the Leaders raised an eyebrow.

"My parents are divorced, five years soon." She explained before turning to them "Say, why don't you have a name? Something cool… Like… **Freelancer-** " She shut her mouth before she finished the sentence as she raised an eyebrow at her own suggestion.

" **Freelancers**?" York asked "Yeah… I have no idea where did that come from…" She muttered and the group looked at each other with wide eyes "We all have heard that name… When we met each other for the first time together, that was our first thought." North explained.

"Wait, what? That was my first thought when I saw all of you guys!" She stated and moved closer to the group as the almost invisible white scar appeared on her nose and spread towards her eyes.

" _I have a suspicion."_ Maine started to write as all eyes went on him _"Maybe, we were a group named **The Freelancers**_ _before or in an alternative universe or something, and we died and kept the name or something"_ He explained and they all closed their eyes and thought for a second before Beta's light blue eyes opened widely.

"Agents… Soldiers… Project Freelancer… Aliens… Meta." She said and the last word made Maine close his eyes tightly as his hands moved towards his hand and inhuman noises came from him, surprising the whole group.

"Maine! Are you okay?" North asked, concern clear on his face _"Yeah, I'm fine, I just… Got a flashback from that time…"_ He wrote down, looking up at them with teary eyes "Snow… Ice… A facility… And a storage unite…" Beta said "Agent… Maine, the Meta…" She muttered as Maine's eyes widened and he nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" York asked with a laugh as he locked eyes with Wyoming "Explosion." They both said at the same time, surprising the whole group "What is going on here?!" South yelled, confused and concerned.

"Our deaths… We caused each other's death… We saw each other's death in our minds and… I'm not Beta… I'm… Tex…" She muttered before fainting "Beta!" She heard the worried calls of her new friends as she drifted into unconsciousness.

When she wakes up, she's at the Leader's cabin as they all wake up at the same time.

"I remember… Everything…" They all mutter as Maine makes another inhuman sound as he runs a hand over the scar on his neck.

"Carolina… Washington… Who were they?" She asked the group and everyone shrugged "Guys, we should head to sleep, Texas, you're staying with us tonight." Connecticut said as Tex raised an eyebrow "The director saw your performance and decided you'll be a Leader, Texas, now go to sleep." She said before drifting to sleep as well.

"Good morning Fragments, we have decided to take one Fragment out and get one Leader in, so Beta is no longer a Fragment but now, she's a Leader." The Consular said and Beta cleared her throat "Actually, we're now called the Freelancers-" As she said that all the Fragments muttered 'Alpha' "And I'm Leader Texas, but call me Tex, to relieve some pressure, I'll take Omega from now on." She said and Omega nodded, flashing her a smile.

"And I'll take Eta" Said Connecticut as she smiled at the boy who simply nodded "Good, now we have enough…Freelancers for the Fragments, we may move on, paintball is the best way to practice shooting, now everyone take a gun and get ready to shot, there are no teams, only the Freelancer and their Fragments, now go." The Director said.

The group went to take their weapons, color coordinated sniper rifles, but the moment they touched their weapon, they were sent to a different time, somewhere unfamiliar and confusing, a planet named Chorus.

"Where are we…?" Theta asked as he appeared on North's shoulder "Why are we in full armor?" He asked "And why are our guns filled with bullets instead of colorballs?" York asked and the Freealncers stare at each other.

"We're… Home, this is where we came from, and met each other at, and you're all fragments, like, literal fragments of a human mind!" Tex explains, surprise sneaking into her voice "And… We're at war…" She says as she hears footsteps coming towards the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hey, I don't know how you made it this far, but thanks for reading, please leave a review or kudos, ya' know, whatever and uh... Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!  
> (Also sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake or OOC-ness, I'm pretty new to the fandom and English in general, plus I'm dyslectic, so sorry for... That.)


End file.
